dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Tabitha Pang (Cataclysmic Gerosha)
Note: Tabby has a healing factor, but it is not as powerful as that of some other characters, and is not near-instant. Therefore, she is listed as a 3 for endurance. }} Tabitha Mahalia Steel (neé Pang) is an outlaw, freedom fighter, and Sodality of Gerosha member in Dozerfleet Comics, being the leader of a gang called the Twirlflame Trio in The Gerosha Chronicles, primarily Swappernetters. She is a fan of Candi McArthur, and has also studied under John Domeck. She is the granddaughter of Gordon and Bella Medsor, as well as Joo-Chin and Dae Pang, and the daughter of Kyle Medsor and Hea Pang. Other important figures in her early life include Marge Ramirez, Pablo Ramirez, Anna Ramirez, Stephanie Barrin, Donte McArthur, Frank McArthur, Tiffany Sterlie, Vince Finton, Jordan Sterlie, Miriam Flippo, Marina Baret, Andy Baret, Reverend Renald Beauregard, Rev. Wilbur Brocklyn, Dolly Malestrom, Roy Bernald, and SCALLOP agent Shaniqua Tamery. Born after the events in Freedom's Apparition, she was a 7-month-old baby during Chillingworth's Revenge. Almost two years later, she and her family were relocated from Boston to Jonesboro due to the events in Ciem: Inferno, Sniperbadger: Fall of the Critter Resistance, and The Gray Champion: Shaken Dust. She was just old enough during the events in Ciem: Ash Cloud to understand that something terrible was happening. John would tell her of Candi's bravery in rescuing the prison warden Bruce Almin from Eric Korsicht, beginning in Tabby a long-running fascination with Ciem. She appears again during Augmentation, when she and her mother are rescued from Beliah sympathizers who are rounding up those not compliant with the Beliah Amendments to the Kirby Act. She is later captured again by King Morzhuk during the Battle for Metheel, but is rescued yet again. During the events in Vindication, she was one of many Sodalists who elected to join Team Caged Dove. However, her plans to go quietly to SCALLOP Juvenile Containment Center were thwarted when the Screwworm Network sent goons to abduct her. Her antics to evade capture by Icy Finger affiliates, however, led to her being arrested by Jonesboro police. She was transferred to SJCC under SCALLOP insistence, and befriended an inactive Phexo named Sarah Ruben and a friend of hers named Tobias Reno. The three would become the Twirlflame Trio later on, and would devote themselves to taking down the Chrome Kite - a puppet rule organization serving Rappaccini and the Icy Finger's interests in Arkansas. When the Screwworms attacked SJCC with intent to murder everyone present, it was Tabby's quick thinking that spared her and her friends. This, however, led to her being sent to Mansfield Juvenile Treatment Center in Arkansas for three years - along with her new friend Sarah. Upon release, Tabby and Sarah joined the Swappernetter Society - affiliated with the growing Navyrope Resistance. They vowed to aid underground (and criminalized) private education, as well as look for ways to assist in taking down the Chrome Kite once and for all. Tabby and her friends become Marlquaanites after powers are donated to them via Marlquaanite ruby link by Mapacha, who sought to retire from being a superhero. Trista Clarion aids the Twirlflame Trio in their quest, serving as their mission control specialist. With the mission gone up in flames by 2031 and Trista gone, Tabby and her friends help several Swappernetter society orphans to flee to Texas. SCALLOP regains the legal right to operate its adult containment centers, and Tabby agrees to go into protective custody in SCALLOP Women's Containment Center. Once the Icy Finger and Chrome Kite are expelled from Toklisana, Tabby spends just under a year and a half at SWCC to pay for her inadvertent role in creating the villainness Bliksemhek, and to sue for SCALLOP to have the right to help her family get put back together and get their jobs back. Her plan ultimately succeeds. She focuses on her budding relationship with Jordan Sterlie-Steel after she gets out of prison the second time. The two eventually marry. Tabby becomes the mother of Trevar Steel, and the step-mother of Samantha "Dollschief" Steel. Her mother Hea eventually marries Darren Hayes, and has Tabby's half-brother Tommy. Tiffany, Jordan's mom, marries Warren Steel and has another child with him, Ricky. Tabitha is portrayed on this site by model Ja Young Kim, an associate of DeviantArt stock artist Michelle Dae. Powers, weaknesses, and accessories Powers * Super speed: When accessing her Marlquaan bonds taken from Marge, Tabby can run fast enough to keep up with most highway traffic going normal speeds, and can maintain this speed for about a minute before she has to slow down. * Enhanced thermal generation and tolerance: Tabby generates a lot of heat when doing this, but is able to take it. This also improves her resistance to heat sources that are not caused by her ability, though she is not immune to extreme heat - especially not from non-Marlquaan supernatural causes, such as Frotchimar's demonic whips. * Neural disruption wave: Unique to her, Tabby can send an energy beam from her fingertips that confuses the nervous systems of her enemies, leading to temporary paralysis of certain muscles or even painful cramping. She primarily uses this to disarm opponents and keep them from chasing her, but can also use it to calm victims of a panic attack. * Air-stepping: Much like with Mapacha before her, Tabby can generate heated air constructs as "stairs" and walk on them, allowing her to run on air, temporarily. Skills * Parkour: All Swappernetters are expected to train in gymanastics and parkour. Tabby knew some before being arrested, but made sure to learn it in prison whenever she had an opportunity. The guards were impressed that she refused to use it to escape, noting how easily she could have. * Espionage: Whenever there was a breakdown in security coverage at Mansfield, Sarah would teach Tabby how to spy on others and avoid detection. Sarah always had more of a flare for burglary than Tabby did, and the girls compared their differences in opinion on it to that of Emeraldon and the Sapphire King - albeit, with fewer hard feelings. The girls - and Tobias - realized harnessing these skills would be critical to developing a game plan for SCALLOP and the Texan government to successfully infiltrate the Chrome Kite and take back Arkansas. * Fisticuffs: While less fancy, Tabby did learn basic street brawl techniques due to belligerent and combative inmates at Mansfield running into her from time to time. * Some karate: Hea allowed Tabby to learn this at home, and she learned more on the streets. She never made it to a black belt degree, however. * Highly intuitive learning: Tabby is able to absorb new Swappernetter program lessons very quickly, acquiring new skills as the situation demands and become adept at them rather quickly. * Weapons knowledge: She was taught on the streets as well as at home about a variety of weapons-related disciplines. However, she has never never desired to own a large arsenal of any of the guns that she knows so much about. Yet, she can fire any of them in a heartbeat if forced to. * Marlquaan knowledge: Exposure to her mother and to the Ramirez family left Tabby very attuned to the nature of Marlquaanite types, rubies, levels of power, types of abilities, etc. She knew all too well what would happen if she took Marge's power; hence her hesitation to do so. She also has a sixth sense for members of the Microwave Mouth Corps. * Acute theology knowledge: Tabby's homeschooling under Hea and John left her able to go toe-to-toe with many theologians, and also able to frustrate many atheists whom she would encounter. This, unfortunately, backfired when her lack of compassion for Erica Johann after a debate turned violent drove Erica insane. * Acute history knowledge: Hea and John both taught Tabby a huge appreciation for knowing history, and understanding Biblical concepts to destiny, and how this should be used to put the entire world in context. * Debate skills: Whatever she didn't learn at home, she was taught in prison. * Gymnastics: The Ramirez family insisted she learn this early on. It would prove useful toward her application of it later on, when she was taught parkour under supervision while in prison. * Teaching: Her family never wasted an opportunity to teach her things, neither did Sarah. As such, Tabby became adept at teaching as well as learning. She uses this to help the other Swappernetters, especially the orphans, understand what they can do to better subvert the Chrome Kite. * Tactical analysis: She can rapidly take Trista's mission control inputs, and translate those to action. She is also skilled enough to know how to manipulate SCALLOP politics to her advantage when mobilizing allies, once her gang's street-level work is no longer good enough to get the job done. * Social engineering: Over time, she's learned how to sway others into seeing her as an insightful leader, making it easier for her to get what she wants. However, she knows to be careful not to misuse this gift, and is even afraid of being corrupted by it. She employs this to convince Sarah and Tobias that they are the real heirs of Swappernetter society, not herself, and to let her stay behind in Texas and serve their sentences in addition to her own, so she can be part of the Sodality again. * Urban adaptation: Tabby is able to use the structure of Little Rock's architecture to out-wit her adversaries. * Others: Per her highly intuitive capacity for learning, Tabby has acquired a plethora of skills in many other disciplines, making her a "Jill-of-all-trades." Weaknesses * MPF generators: Fairly high-energy generators are required, since Tabby is such a low-tier Red Spectral. However, it is possible to trap her in suspended animation with less wattage than what was required to capture her back when she was a normal 8-year-old child. Because of this, Tabby and her Twirlflame Trio friends have to limit their reliance on their Marlquaan abilities, and employ their mundane skills as often as possible. * Delayed healing factor: While she can heal from almost any injury, it's not near-instantaneous like that of her role model Candi. She has some resistance to bullets, but can still be killed by one much more easily than Candi. As such, Tabby has to rely on her speed and strategy to avoid being shot. Candi could take some bullets, and then keep on going. A single bullet could still be enough to at least incapacitate Tabby. * Overstimulation: Too many things happening at once during a mission can cause her to become confused and get distracted rather easily. She relies on her friends in these instances to remain focused. * Impatience: Tabby has become very adept at getting things done in a hurry. She also expects the same courtesy of most others that she shows them. When Erica Johann loses a debate about God with Tabby, Tabby assumes Erica to slink away, if not civilly admit defeat. Instead, Erica lashes out and becomes violent, then falls to the ground and breaks her own wrist. Instead of calling for help, a disgusted Tabby leaves her assailant behind, humiliated and at risk of being arrested by the Chrome Kite. Tabby later thinks about this, and begins to regret leaving Erica behind. Erica becomes increasingly unstable, and then acquires Marlquaan powers by stealing the Basher's Ruby - after some Chrome Kite officials recover it from raiding Hea's house. She becomes Bliksemhek though this, healing her wrist and setting out on a campaign of spite and bloodshed to punish Tabby with guilt. * Internal moral conflict: Tabby knows that since the Chrome Kite are brutal and violent oppressors and usurpers, restoring legitimate control and overthrowing them is critical. This requires her also to engage in a number of activities that would be outright wrong and criminal under other circumstances, but which she must perform anyway. This weighs heavily on her conscience, as it also runs contrary to the law-abiding way she was taught to behave growing up. She also fears being corrupted by her necessary association with criminals. Much like how Candi was with Danny, Remy, and Donte; and also how her own mother Hea was with Kyle, Tabby longs for a deep and intimate personal relationship with Jordan. However, their young ages combined with their outlaw status means that cultivating any sort of romance is dangerous. And as much as she would love to give herself to him sexually, she knows that the risks are too great. This becomes the grounds upon which Frotchimar attempts to seduce her, requiring Maurice and Cherinob's intervention to keep Tabby from making the same mistakes as the older women in her life. Equipment * Retractable blades (X-Acto knives): She uses these more for cutting boxes open than for self-defense, but has become adept at using these too. Nearly getting shanked in prison once taught Tabby the value of having a knife like this around. * Remotach pills: Acquired from Candi, Tabby has a handful of these. However, she is not fond of using them. To her luck, most Icy Finger members are not head-hunters like the Hebbleskins were. However, she does wind up needing one to re-attach her right arm one time. * USB drives: As a Swappernetter, Tabby relies on these to swap lessons back and forth with other Swappernetters. They use virtual textbooks as a form of currency in that community. * Gloves: She protects the palms and backs of her hands with a set of black fingerless gloves. Sarah prefers gloves with fingers, hence another reason why Tabby does more espionage and diversion - while Sarah is the group's top burglar. * Disguises: Tabby sometimes works odd jobs for clients that don't involve espionage or burglary. When she needs to avoid being identified, she has various disguises and fake IDs, including her "Vanessa Chartreuse" persona. * Comms: Trista gives all of the Twirlflame Trio earpieces to communicate to them from their makeshift mission control. This sometimes includes 2-way radio. * Other / improv: Given her training to see everything in her environment as a tool, Tabby will utilize whatever is in front of her. Some of her enemies have noted that this makes her even more terrifying an adversary than Ciem or Gray, as those two are a lot more predictable in their movesets. Character bio Tabitha has made a variety of appearances in The Gerosha Chronicles long before her joining the Twirlflame Trio in Swappernetters. She used to be a part of the Sodality of Gerosha, and winds up rejoining its Team Caged Dove division later on to save her new friends. ''The Gray Champion: Freedom's Apparition'' Main article: The Gray Champion: Freedom's Apparition Hea Pang was born the daughter of Joo-Chin and Dae Pang, Korean-Americans running a history museum in Boston. This instilled in Hea a great love for history, as well as theology and eschatology. Hea's father died protecting his family from Fistgate activists, leading to Dae becoming very bitter and even verbally abusive toward Hea. This inspired some rebellion in Hea's heart. Hea also became the girlfriend of Kyle Medsor, a junior SCALLOP combat agent in training. Through this, she learned more of Lord Zeras and the Marlquaan. She yearned to become a SCALLOP agent herself, but in the non-combat field work division. She was even further inspired on by Kyle's parents, Gordon and Bella Medsor. Things came to a head when John Domeck was dropped off in late August of 2012 by the Great Marlquaan Storm, which traveled back in time to retrieve him. As Eqquibus and several LGBTQPIZ activists began terrorizing the city, Hea took John in with his newfound Marlquaan phantomimic abilities. She trained him in everything she knew, and educated him on who the present-day tyrannical forces were - including some dirty cops. John was able to use Hea's knowledge and resources to reinvent himself as the modern-day incarnation of Hawthorne's symbol of resistance to tyranny: the Gray Champion. The Gray Champion spends the entire month of September of 2012 protecting Boston's populace - particularly its more conservative communities - from an onslaught of various existential and terrorist threats. Yet, he is unable to do much about Eqquibus right away. These activities, however, result in the Society of the Icy Finger's new leader, Rappaccini, connecting the dots and realizing that their ancient organization's top enemy is alive and well in the present day - somehow. They back off from considering Eqquibus a threat to their own operations, and allow for the rivalry between Gray and Eqquibus to come to a head on its own. Eqquibus is able to secure a primitive design for an MPF generator from one of his labs - which he sold to the Icy Finger front "Cold Digit." On October 4th, Eqquibus begins capturing those closest to Kyle and Hea - including the Gray Champion himself. Hea and Kyle strategize a way to free their friends, but also discuss their plans to run away together due to Dae's continued mistreatment of them. They consummate their relationship on the evening of October 4th, with plans to elope as soon as Eqquibus is defeated. The plan goes off mostly as a success, except that Eqquibus murders Kyle out of revenge for Kyle's interference in affairs. This buys John time to escape his MPF chamber, however. With Kyle dead, John realizes how serious the stakes are. John and Eqquibus battle each other in a brutal conflict spanning much of the city, with John eventually declaring victory over his nemesis. However, it doesn't take long to deduce that the Icy Finger is also alive in the present day. John prepares himself for the fact that his ancient enemies are not done destroying the things he cares about - and that they are much more powerful now. On October 6th of 2012, Hea unknowingly has a child implant in her womb due to her encounter with Kyle - the child that would eventually become Tabitha. Discovering herself pregnant a month and a half later changed Hea's life dramatically. ''The Gray Champion: Chillingworth's Revenge'' Main article: The Gray Champion: Chillingworth's Revenge Tabitha was born June 27th, 2013. Due to the strain on Hea and Dae's familial relationship caused by Hea conceiving a child out of wedlock, Dae asks Hea to move out. Ashamed of her own actions, Hea complies. She moves in with the Medsors, who agree to take care of her in order to honor their son's sacrifice. They also provide housing for John, and the early Team Gray is born. Much to their displeasure, their predictions come true that the Icy Finger has returned. Cold Digit sends its spy, Miles Charleston, to manipulate Dae so that they can get close to Hea, and set a trap for John. However, Dae begins to feel ashamed of how her mistreatment of Hea drove Hea to rebel in the first place; leading to Dae wanting to reconcile with Hea. Dae's non-compliance irritates Miles, who murders her to draw John and Hea out. He takes advantage of the cold weather, and becomes Chillingworth II with his Marlquaan bonds. Team Gray learns of the Ramirez family in Miami, the current bearers of Hester's Locket - who want someone worthy to pass on the legacy to. The Medsors believe Hea is qualified to be the new Hester, and attempt to flee with her to Miami in order to do this. They also learn of Marge "Mapacha del Feugo" Ramirez, the adopted daughter of Cuban-born immigrants Pablo and Anna Ramirez, who may in fact be the biological daughter of John Domeck and his late wife Kicked Deer. Tabitha, at around 7 months old, stays with the Medsors and Ramirezes; while Hea assists John and Marge in defeating Chilingworth to save Miami - and Boston. ''Ciem: Inferno'' Main article: Ciem: Inferno It took not quite a full year after Chillingworth's defeat before the Icy Finger began pulling out all the stops to do something about the growing problem of the Gray Champion in Boston, Extirpon globally, Extirwraith in Japan and China, MSS Team Black Rat in China, Emeraldon and Ciem in Indiana, Pilltar in Iowa, the Purge-Flare across the US, Sniperbadger online, Cocklebur in Italy, SCALLOP across North America, Anarteq in Canada, and other existential threats that were rising up across the globe. The Icy Finger joined forces with Halal Affadidah and his brutal band of Islamic terrorists, as well as Duke Arfaas and the dreaded Hebbleskin Gang and their recently-acquired sex trafficking ring Gleeful-N'-Young. Through this sharing of resources, they began a savage campaign to tear the United States apart through an expensive invasion and intense war. This included putting some of Affadidah's plants in the already liberal-and-compromised city government in Boston, planting the seeds for that city to fall. In 2013, Gray's need to save several children from Blackveil prevented him from doing anything about the Boston Marathon bombers, creating public doubt in the Gray Champion as a reliable hero. The Icy Finger continued well into 2015 with finding ways to keep John busy. One method of appeasing the Hebbleskins for their cooperation included giving them the means to create massive Marlquaan-backed energy dome and wall fields, the first of which was used in an effort to reclaim Gerosha - to erase what little remained of the legacy of Stan and Shalia Flippo. The Hebbleskins obliged that by lending aid to the Icy Finger. Since Emeraldon had become a burden to both parties, they sought revenge by nuking his mother's house in Evansville with a 10-ton-output dirty bomb. The Icy Finger also took over a convention center in Evansville outside the nuclear zone, holding various city officials hostage. However, SCALLOP and the National Guard were able to reclaim the city due to Ciem's interference with the Icy Finger's security teams. Emeraldon was assisting Anarteq at the time in Canada, and was caught off guard. When the Hebbleskins attacked Gerosha, they used a gang of teenage delinquents called the Pyro Panthers to start fires and wreack havoc across town. Ciem was assisting police in keeping them at bay, but Gleeful-N'-Young's Frank Morvel hires the Panthers to help him also kidnap young girls for Clyde Spendelworth's brothels, with proceeds going to the Hebbleskin cause. This attracts the Purge-Flare to Gerosha, still looking to get revenge on Clyde for manipulating him into murdering Mark Stefflin.''Blood Over Water'' With news of Ciem and the Purge-Flare defending Gerosha, the Hebbleskins pitch in by sending Lava Tigre to fight back and defend the Panthers - both from superheroes and from the police. At one point, a young Candi Flippo is caught off guard while at her boyfriend Danny Loffin's house, having sex with him. The Pyro Panthers begin torching the house, forcing the couple to flee. Danny meets up with his brother Roger, and they head one direction to find a motel to hide in - with Roger convinced that the Panthers have a special price on his head for humiliating them in a grocery store earlier. Candi goes another way, promising to catch up later. She attempts to put on her Ciem costume and help the police fight back against Lava Tigre and the Panthers, but isn't quick enough about finding a hiding place to change her clothes. Police mistake her for a member of the Pyro Panther gang, and she is promptly arrested. A search through Candi's backpack reveals the existence of Zeran wardrobes, which local police were not supposed to know about under the Kirby Act. This places Candi in the position of being automatically a felon per SCALLOP protocol, so she agrees to plead guilty to that before a judge. When being escorted to jail, the car she is in is attacked by a mysterious villain known only as Drop-In. The police distract Drop-In long enough for Candi to put on a Ciem suit and battle him to the point of forcing him to retreat, though she fails to identify who he is under the mask. She is taken to jail, and later has to negotiate her way out long enough to return to Gerosha. In that time, Sniperbadger and the Purge-Flare get creative on ways to save the city without Ciem, SCALLOP, or the police to help them. Candi arrives back in the city just in time to stop Frank Morvel and save his captives, while the Purge-Flare battles Lava Tigre to the death. However, Candi's heroics are not enough to get her out of trouble. She winds up being sentenced to approximately 2 years at Madison Juvenile Correctional Center. Her sister Miriam is later indicted for aiding the Purge-Flare in escaping Gerosha, in spite knowing he is the wanted murder suspect Chris Kennal. Miriam is sentenced to 2 years at SCALLOP Juvenile Containment Center near Houston. In spite the Flippo girls' small victories, they are unable to stop the Icy Finger's greater war. A war which intensifies as they get the Phaletori to do business with Rappaccini as well. Candi doesn't know it, but she becomes a lifelong hero and legend in the eyes of a young Tabitha Pang - who was a toddler at the time Candi's major adventure happened. ''The Gray Champion: Shaken Dust'' Main article: The Gray Champion: Shaken Dust It's only a short time after Candi is sent to prison in which the political instability of the ongoing war all over the US sees Affadidah and his men completely topple Boston. Brackett and Hibbins are sent to hunt down the Gray Champion, and the power grid is disabled to weaken his teleportation abilities. Gordon, Bella, Pablo, Anna, and Marge head with young Tabitha to their planned escape route to Jonesboro as soon as possible, leaving John and Hea behind to wrap things up and prepare to move west as well. Tabitha finds herself being primarily cared for by Marge, who is also mentoring a furloughed SJCC inmate named Amirah "Flintirah" Rose - who happens to also know Candi rather well from their shared days at Madison Juvenile. While this is happening, John and Hea are unable to move all their remaining possessions due to the battles happening in Boston. Hea is captured by the enemy and placed in Suffolk County Jail, along with other prisoners of war. Some quick thinking allows her and a few others to escape, as well as rejoin John. A lucky bolt of lightning in the sky allows her and John just enough energy for John to use his abilities to teleport them out of the city. They make their way to Jonesboro from there, but soon have to team up with Mapacha and Flintirah to prevent Brackett and Hibbins from destroying Arkansas. All the chaos results in John going into hiding, Hea being fired from SCALLOP and incarcerated briefly, Marge being briefly incarcerated along with her, and Flintirah being sent back to SJCC - where she would become a bodyguard for Miriam while the latter helped the Pentagon stop DeathDachshund from further compromising national cyber-security. Boston, meanwhile, is allowed to fall. Affadidah makes it a major military outpost for his new Ameristani empire. Intrigued by the tale of a mental patient named Hadley Mint, he resolves to one day hide a 1-gigaton nuclear bomb in Room 237 of North Bond Hall at Ferris State University. ''Ciem: Ash Cloud'' Main article: Ciem: Ash Cloud Going on 3 years old, Tabby is bothered when half of her family heads without her Cincinnati to aid Ciem, Emeraldon, Extirpon, Purge-Flare, Flintirah, and any other heroes SCALLOP can muster, to save that city from "the assault from Hell." Ciem in particular finds herself having to save her own warden, Madison Juvenile's superintendent Bruce Almin, from the psychotic Eric Korsicht - as well as prevent Korsicht from generating a 48-megaton volcanic eruption to destroy Cincinnati the way he did to Louisville. The news footage proves dark and menacing, as a 100-mile radius of the blast of Louisville's destruction covers that region in an ash cloud producing perpetual nightfall. Candi is unfortunately forced to return to prison afterward, but with a warden who is incredibly grateful for her willingness to put her life on the line for him. Hea and John return with stories of Candi's bravery, and Tabitha soon wants the Medsors to tell her everything about Ciem that is on SCALLOP file. Candi becomes the unusually highly-intelligent Tabby's idol, to the point that she asks for Halloween of 2016 to go trick-or-treating in a Ciem costume. Marge helps sew a crude Ciem suit together for this very purpose. ''Pilltar 2'' Main article: Pilltar 2 It's not long afterward that Hea receives word that Lambrelli Labs founder Seth Lambrelli has thwarted yet another Icy Finger attack in Des Moines, this one caused by the Icy Finger's Screwworm Network division of terrorists, led by Audrey Golin. Seth's Pilltar droid didn't act alone; being backed up by a "Strawberry" version piloted by the brave Stephanie Barrin. Stephanie's tech prowess and rising through the ranks at Lambrelli Labs to become a favorite of more than just Seth himself inspired Tabby to want to learn as much about technology as possible, in the hopes she could one day be an inventor like Stephanie. She hopes to invent technology to aid in scene profiling, which would make Candi's future career prospects more likely. However, Tabby also develops an interest in nursing. She decides not to ever be a fashion model, as Marge warns her about the pitfalls of that job. ''Sodality'' Main article: Sodality (series) ''Instigation'' Main article: Sodality: Instigation Once the nation has fallen, Tabitha learns in 2019 that she is now a citizen of Toklisana, not America, as the United States has ceased to exist. The six-year-old Tabby is homeschooled by Hea, who now works at a museum and has a good working relationship with the owner - one that has a deep vested interest in preserving the knowledge and life values which Hea must also guard as the Keeper of Hester's Locket. Tabby also is often allowed free tours of the museum, and begins to follow in her mother's footsteps. She even gets brave enough to attempt to send Candi a letter in the mail, but realizes that the mail might not get delivered due to Affadidah's regime being untrustworthy. During much of this time of quiet, Team Gray attempts to maintain a low profile. Even so, the Icy Finger look for every possible way to infiltrate Arkansas government, and that of Toklisana in general, in an effort to avenge Brackett and Hibbins. Rappaccini plays things cool, trying not to deplete his resources too quickly even as he waits patiently to collect more. Meanwhile, Arfaas takes a large portion of the nation for himself, and creates "Netheel." He quickly begins squandering Netheeli resources to conquer Toklisana with, and wipe out SCALLOP and the Phexo resistance. Chimerica, the west coast states colonized by a fearful China, assist Toklisana however possible in preventing this. Tabby pays very close attention to any news the Medsors can give her about the growing Sodality of Gerosha movement, and the heroes within it. She pays especially close attention to what happens in Candi's life, and learns that personal sacrifice - even of one's freedom - is sometimes necessary to do the right thing. ''Adaptation'' Main article: Sodality: Adaptation The Sodality's exploits continue to inspire Tabby, who is convinced that growing resistance to them from Judge Terry Beliah could mean that Team Gray has to join the Sodality one day. She also becomes interested in the "Sneakernet Underground," also called the "Swappernetter Society." The idea of trading lessons on flash drives and by-passing the Prussian model of education entirely becomes appealing to her. The Navyrope Society also becomes a topic of interest to her, as does the Sodality Church. She finds that Arkansas politicians' increasing hostility to private education poses a credible threat to liberty, and vows to resist that. The young Tabby also hears wind of how Candi used Remotach pills to survive being captured and beheaded, and put herself back together and escape. Tabby hopes she will never have to face a similar near-death experience. Convinced that the war the Icy Finger started under Rappaccini is only gearing up for its second wind, Tabby asks to be taught how to fight. Her family obliges; and enrolls her in gymnastics, karate, and parkour via private teachers they trust. ''Determination'' Main article: Sodality: Determination As the Sodality teams up with Team Black Rat to stop Captain Aardwulf and recover the Ming-Yo for China, Rob and Hannah Marrington set out with Jake Asawa on their own quest to keep the Hebbleskins and Icy Finger from getting their hands on the Ming-Cho.Path of the Ming-Cho. Tabby and her family are involved in other activities to keep the Icy Finger and Halal Affadidah's Ameristani troops at bay. However, the Navyrope Society that's forming warns them of infiltration in Arkansas state government. Tabby also becomes an outspoken critic - even at the tender age of 7 - against Judge Terry Beliah. However, Team Gray becomes one of many targets for Beliah's supporters, who begin rounding up on their own those they deem to be in violation of the Kirby Act via the Beliah Amendments to it. They eventually plan to fill their storage basements full of MPF-captured heroes and Sodality sympathizers, then deliver all of them to the Icy Finger for execution. ''Augmentation'' Main article: Sodality: Augmentation meets Tabitha, supervised by Tiffany and Hea. Original quality here. 3D views: • ]] Learning of Beliah's sinister plans, as well as how he sold his own daughter to a brothel in southeast Asia, the Sodality lobby with SCALLOP to have the crooked judge removed from power. This only forces SCALLOP into a corner, and the Sodality into acting slightly outside the law to rescue as many of the Beliah Pact's victims as possible. The Beliah Pact, however, was foolish enough to not search for Hester's Locket, meaning they captured the Pangs without evidence of them having it. Once the Sodality is able to free all the prisoners in one basement sector, Hea and Tabitha break free. They use Hester's Locket to enable other prisoners to escape, and secure an escape for themselves. Hea and Tabitha meet up with the Sodality Elites in Houston to discuss what to do next. It is there in which Tabitha meets Jordan Sterlie for the first time, as he is with his mother Tiffany along with other rescued Beliah Pact minions. Tabitha at this time also gets to meet her heroes Candi and Stephanie for the first time, learning from them how to avoid making the same mistakes in life that they made. Over time, she begins bonding with the entire Sodality of Gerosha, considering all of them her "church family." Around this time, she also begins noting the hostilities that the budding Swappernetter society is facing, a less-extreme offshoot of the Navyropes. She grows sympathetic to their cause, yet is hesitant to fully join them. A few of them don't trust her, since Hea and Marge's jobs allow Tabitha to live more comfortably than they do. However, sharing her story while exposing a communist infiltrator in their midst convinces some skeptics of the movement to trust her a bit more. ''Battle for Metheel'' Main article: Sodality: Battle for Metheel With the Hebbleskin Gang on Earth all but completely destroyed, King Morzhuk of Metheel decides he owes it to his kinsmen to be the one to reclaim the Grand Ultimates' Ruby and become an Ultraviolet Spectral Marlquaanite. He believes with this sort of power, he can reset the lock on his own universe and activate it for the Percolation Wave. From there, he'd work with other versions of himself to fuse every version of Gerosha into a united universe - then invade other Abdygalian splits across Outer Reality until he could reconfigure the Abdygalis itself and fuse the entire multiverse into a single, coherent universe, with himself in charge as its new god. He realized this would involve a race against time, as the Society of the Icy Finger wanted to achieve these same goals for Rappaccini. He sends forces to Earth to search for the ruby, but also to perform a show of force to Earth by kidnapping the Sodality of Gerosha - particularly, the Legends. He is unable to capture all of them, however, and forgets about the Sodality of Florence entirely. A desperate SCALLOP loses communication with the Sodality after Morzhuk's forces wipe out comms, forcing many in the Sodality to converge on hit targets in Oklahoma and Louisiana in spite not having permission to do so. Ciem, in particular, is warned that she is violating her probation by doing this. Yet, they don't stop her, realizing what she is doing is necessary. They ensure she is issued minimal punishment for leaving Texas. Morzhuk next moves to capture Team Gray, and is successful. However, some quick thinking on the part of Earwig and other heroes prevents him from abducting Extirpon. SCALLOP sends a distress call to allies on Phaleel, who respond by getting their own army involved in the conflict. A Meethlite resistance leader opposing the Hebbleskin Dynasty, Shabika Kribbenswik, takes in Team Pilltar under her wing. Phaelite Captain Hophily Yemodan and his crew infiltrate one of Morzhuk's transport ships, and free Navyrope and Team Gray from their MPF caskets. A fight ensues, and Hophily is just barely able to get the hostages to another ship in time. The ship continues onward toward Metheel, and the crew is forced to crash-land it without the prisoners promised to Morzhuk. Navyrope, Gray, Hea, and Tabitha are taken to Yemodan's base of operations, which Morzhuk's forces quickly siege. The Sodalists travel by foot to the given coordinates for Desulon's lab nearby, with Gray and Navyrope protecting the crew from any additional hostiles they might encounter. Once inside, Tabitha offers to be of assistance to Desulon however possible. Hea is sent back in time to recruit Hester Prynne and Kicked Deer to the Sodality, and to destroy the Grand Ultimates' Ruby in the past so that Morzhuk cannot ever hope to use it. They must also do so without the Icy Finger learning of its whereabouts, or that it's been destroyed. The plan is almost foiled when Hea runs into the original Roger Chillingworth, who attacks her with his own power set. She uses her acquired martial arts skills and knowledge to get the jump on Chillingworth, defeating him and even taunting him that his future successor will be an equal disappointment. Kicked Deer, Hea, and Hester finally achieve their goals, but require Pilltar's intervention when an Icy Finger raid follows a tip Chillingworth provides them. Navyrope and Gray meanwhile protect Desulon and Tabitha from additional hostiles that would have reason to attack the lab - including Bosom-Serpent. With all of Team Gray except for Kicked Deer and Hester having returned to the present, Desulon deactivates the time machine. Tabitha is kept safe with Hea on Phaleel, while John heads to Metheel with Marge to help the Sodality put an end to Morzhuk's tyrannical rule once and for all. Morzhuk is eventually overthrown, once SCALLOP agrees with Desulon to send Extirpon to Metheel. The Sodality members topple what remain of Morzhuk's loyalists, and a free Metheel takes control with the Hebbleskin Dynasty finally defeated. They mourn Shabika, who gave her life for the cause. Tabby does her best to resume her ordinary life afterward, able to further humiliate the street bullies that doubt her value by pointing out that they never had to survive being abducted by aliens. She quickly becomes one of the most revered and envied members of the Blue Knot Homeschool League (a front for Swappernetters and Navyropes.) By the age of 11, Tabby decides that she and Jordan have a lifelong special bond, even though he's only 8. She promises to wait for him, and he asks her if they can know that either of them is worth waiting for. She assures him that if God is in it, they both will be. ''Vindication'' Main article: Sodality: Vindication After years of planting infiltrators in Toklisana's government, Rappaccini finally decides to act on his plans to take over Arkansas and create the Icy Finger Conglomerate of Arkonia. He begins ousting legitimate leaders in Arkansas, and placing his Chrome Kite leadership in charge in their stead. He also uses his forces in the Toklisana federal level to enforce the Beliah Amendments to the Kirby Act, requiring that court hearings be held to determine the future of the entire legislation. In order to comply, SCALLOP has to stop arguing that the Sodality of Gerosha and Sodality Church are anything other than "criminal" organizations. However, it's also discovered that a large deposit of Marlquaanite rubies exist in a cave hidden somewhere in Mozambique. Rappaccini allows the Screwworms and Chrome Kite to take over his plans for Toklisana, and instead focuses most of his Icy Finger forces' main concentrations on conquering Italy and then claiming the rubies in Mozambique. Unable to handle stopping them alone, the Sodality of Florence sends its Gerosha sibling a distress call. The Sodalities merge into a single organization, but are confronted with the fact that SCALLOP agents are now under orders to arrest all of them. Jack Mercreek sends out a distress video to all members, informing them that they must choose for themselves which of two strike teams they will join, to combat which of the two existential threats they now face: Team Spaghetti Liberation to become fugitives and continue fighting across the globe, or Team Caged Dove, to comply with SCALLOP's arrest warrants and fight their organization's legal battles in court. After Chris and John are equipped with new suits courtesy of a donation by Dolly, John makes his intentions very clear to head to Italy. Hea helps him do so, and then meets with the other members of Team Gray to discuss their plans. Anna and Pablo elect to go with John, and also to ensure that they find another keeper for Hester's locket so that Hea cannot be compromised. Hea, Marge, and Tabitha elect to stay behind and hand themselves over to SCALLOP. Hea and Marge explain their plans to Tabby on how to get caught loitering and then get SCALLOP to retrieve her from the police. Hea heads out in the morning of June 15th of 2026 to gas her car and then drive to Houston, where she intends to hand herself over to SCALLOP for internment. However, she is arrested by Shaniqua right away. A surprised Shaniqua is startled that Tabby is not with Hea, and then both of them become troubled when they see evidence of Screwworms in the distance. While Tabby is outside of a bar trying to get noticed for loitering, Marge goes inside to get drunk. However, the Screwworms attack the area upon recognizing Tabby. Tabby flees from them, and Marge does her best to provide a distraction for them. However, being drunk results in Marge being fairly ineffectual at fighting. Police finally shoot a few of the Screwworms dead, and arrest Marge for public intoxication. Tabby is revealed to have secretly stashed away the Pusher's Ruby, terrified of being killed. However, she struggles with her conscience and decides she doesn't want to become a Marlquaanite for personal gain. She uses some of the ruby's features to destroy a small stretch of road, delaying her pursuers. However, they prove persistent. She next runs through traffic in a busy stretch, and heads toward a shopping mall. The chaos she causes for traffic further slows her pursuers down. She notices some drunks at the mall, and tricks them into fighting each other, resulting in a massive brawl. She uses this calamity to further create an obstacle for her pursuers. They get caught up in the brawl, and are forced to give up their search for Tabby. Seizing the moment to get away, Tabby realizes that she is now a fugitive with no family to turn to. Fearing that the Screwworms will find her again - or that she will be tempted to use the Pusher's Ruby again - Tabby heads to a pawn shop and tries to sell the ruby. However, the shop owner quickly identifies that she has a Marlquaanite ruby. Given it is illegal under the Kirby Act to sell one to a pawn shop, the owner reaches for a shotgun and then orders Tabby behind the counter. A terrified Tabby complies. The shop owner calls police, and Tabby encourages him to inform the police to contact SCALLOP. She admits she's wanted under the Beliah Amendments, and only tried to sell the ruby because the Screwworms were after her. Sandra Thriggin of the Jonesboro PD arrives at the shop, and arrests Tabby immediately. She is soon handed over to a SCALLOP agent to be sent to SCALLOP Juvenile Detention Center, and is informed that she will be there for a time regardless of her pending court date. She is devastated by the news, but complies. News outlets comment on the story, with much of Tabby's homeschool association friends astonished that she, out of all of them, would be the one to get in so much trouble with the law. Tabby's court case initially informs her that she could be facing anywhere from 6 months to 5 years for her public stunts, served concurrently with the time she is already to serve as a target of the Beliah Amendments. She can use her time in juvie to help the Sodality of Gerosha plead before Congress on repealing the entire Kirby Act. Initially terrified of being killed by superpowered gang members, Tabby's nerves are put at ease when she meets Sarah Ruben - in for aiding and abetting. The two quickly become friends, and Sarah notices Tabby's tendency toward quick thinking and sharp strategy. She decides to teach Tabby in the ideology of the Swappernetter Society, as well as enhance her instruction in parkour. Tabby teaches what she knows to Sarah in return, and they begin evangelizing the cause across SJCC whenever and wherever possible. She also meets Tobias Reno, in for having inactive Phexo DNA primarily. He further instructs Tabby in how to think like a Swappernetter, even warning her that she may have to join the cause officially if the Sodality of Gerosha can't win back its good standing with the government in time. As much as the facility will allow, Sarah and Tabby train for their eventual return to life on the streets in Arkansas - as well as cooperate with SCALLOP officials on how to find weaknesses in the Chrome Kite puppet rulers that Rappaccini is beginning to install all over Arkansas in a bid to take it over. Tobias contributes where he can, but seems somewhat distant from the two girls for reasons he isn't ready to share. Hea is eventually allowed to visit Tabby once. She meets Sarah and Tobias as well. She informs them that if the Sodality is unable to defeat the Kirby Act right away and get reinstated, the two of them will have to become a family for Tabby in her stead. Sarah considers it a great honor to be serving Team Gray in such a capacity. Tabby also gets a visit from Candi. However, Candi informs her and Sarah that Mingmei sacrificed her freedom specifically to prevent Miriam from needing to also be captured. As such, Sarah won't get to meet Miriam so soon. However, she also informs them that Marina is interested in helping both girls out any way possible. Andy Baret, around the same age as Tobias, sympathizes with him and his prior life goals. Tabby also spends a lot of her time, perks pending, checking the news for updates about Spaghetti Liberation. However, her ability to get comfortable in her new life quickly comes to an end when the Screwworm Network makes a desperate attempt to draw out SCALLOP and the Sodality, as well as discredit SCALLOP, by launching a spontaneous full-scale raid on SJCC on July 20th. Guards are shot, and the halls are eventually pumped with poison gas to kill as many kids as possible. Tabby, Tobias, Jordan, Sarah, and Frank manage to escape the gas due to Tabby's quick thinking. They catch a lone Icy Finger field agent at the entrance, and ambush him. Tabby is forced to shoot him in the right forearm with his own gun, which she snatched away from him while Sarah, Jordan, and Tobias distracted him. Hearing backup arriving from inside the facility, Sarah breaks into the agent's car and hotwires it. The gang of Tabby and her friends hop inside, and drive off in a mad dash. They are able to find a friend in the elderly Greg Yorner, who takes the gang in and gives them fresh clothes. Jordan and Tobias discuss what must be done to ready the Navyrope Society and the Swappernetter Society for the changes happening rapidly to Arkansas during the Chrome Kite's takeover. However, they realize that Tabby's stunt is going to increase their heat level if she is seen with them right away. Tabby also fears that Frank would not be able to last on the run with them; and wants to ensure that she can bargain for Donte's release so that Frank can at least have a father. She realizes that this means she'll be sent back to prison; but is insistent that this is the right course of action. Jordan assures her that he loves her, and will wait for her. He then leaves with Tobias. Sarah agrees to stay with Tabby, so she doesn't have to face her time alone. Greg prays with the girls. On July 21st, Greg calls SCALLOP to inform them that he has three of the missing five survivors of SJCC in his house. Candi is relieved at the news, as is Frank, to learn that Frank is among the survivors. SCALLOP personnel construct a cage in Yorner's basement so that the McArthur family can be relocated there until further notice. Sarah and Tabby are arrested once more, and are soon transferred to Craighead County Juvenile Detention Center near Jonesboro. They are later sent to the Mansfield Juvenile Treatment Center, to serve 3-year sentences. Tabby is allowed one more tearful visit with her mother, before the two are forced to part ways. Hea warns Tabby to consider the Swappernetters her "family" until Team Gray can be a family again, and Tabby promises to try. ''Swappernetters'' Main article: Swappernetters Season 1 * Escapes July 20th, re-arrested July 21st. * Released August 1st, 2029. * Last days in prison * Maurice * Escape from Ameristan * Formation of Trio * Visiting Hea * Visiting Marge * News of Hea arrested again * Charlie Cleems / Chanticleer assists Tabby and Tobias with mission, while Sarah steals vital intel on location of Twirler's Ruby. * First conflict with Erica Johann / Bliksemhek * Tobias' family gone * Sarah and Slip-Sadie switched * Saved with Remotach from losing right arm * Tempted to go too far on a date with Jordan Sterlie * Sarah arrested during burglary gone wrong, Tabby must save her from guillotine. * Frotchimar tries to lead Tabby astray over Jordan once more, though she's rescued by Cherinob. Whole team corrected by Cherinob over treatment of each other. * Tobias and group of kids being taught are ambushed by Affadidah's invaders, Chrome Kite associates make him doubt the merits of the cause. * Miserable-N-Young operated by Swinton, recruiting from kindergartens * Crew saving Hea with help from John and Extirpon. * Botan vs. Birch * Tobias and Sarah begin falling in love. * Tabitha has to play bodyguard. * Return of Erica hinted at. Season 2 * Chanticleer and Richard Swean killed by Bliksemhek, Tabby narrowly escapes. * Bliksemhek goes on rampage, killing Swappernetters. * Bliksemhek tries to blackmail Tobias in order to get to Tabitha, but Tobias refuses to completely abandon his allegiance to the cause. Threatens Sarah as bait. * Bliksemhek murders Gina Swinton, blackmails rest of Chrome Kite. * Tabby turns herself in to police chief Geoff Throba, in effort to warn him and Hasam about Bliksemhek. Bliksemhek kills chief. Tabby goes to Clamdor to warn Hasam instead. Clamdor tries to have her killed by Sicklesaw, but Maurice intervenes. * Warns John via encrypted message that Bliksemhek has all of Arkonia in danger. Roy attempts to help out, but becomes distracted by need to save children from government crackdown on Swappernetters. * Twirlflame Trio aid Roy to frustrate Bliksemhek. Clamdor attempts to kill them all, sending Sicklesaw for revenge. * Extirwraith defeats Bliksemhek and Sicklesaw, who've forged a shaky alliance to take down the Trio. * In daring mission, Tabby and friends recover Twirler's Ruby, give it to Shaniqua. * Shaniqua and Trio flee to Texas, deliver Twirler's Ruby. Shaniqua turns herself in, to allow Trio to escape. * Loss of ruby irritates Rappaccini, who threatens Hasam's job. * Tabby and friends must stop Christmas from being disrupted by Sicklesaw 2.0 and the Microwave Mouth Corps. * SCALLOP, winning major legal battles, allows Trio and other Swappernetters to hide inside recommissioned SWCC and SMCC, but they are unable to get Candi, Dolly, and Hea transferred back to SCALLOP justice. SJCC bulldozed, remains decommissioned. Swappernetter orphans under 17 put in foster homes instead. * Trio turn themselves in while in Texas, and deliver plans to Texas. * While hiding the Trio in prison, SCALLOP head Lex Philippine plots to get Toklisana government to use the Trio's information to cooperate with Navyrope Society and to reconvene the Sodality of Gerosha to retake Arkansas. Tabby to remain in prison until cleared for mission to overthrow Chrome Kite. ** Tabby informs Sarah that if Sarah and Tobias flee to start their lives over, Tabby will return to SWCC without them and serve their time for them. Sarah is uneasy about this, but agrees that it is the best overall strategy. ** Fadimo and Tabby deduce that Maurice and Cherinob are angels. Percolation Warrior See also: Camelorum Adventures, Percolation Warriors Saga Counter-revolution * Overthrow of Chrome Kite * 2 years after Swappernetters began ** Tabby now 18, 2031 ** Yet, Candi remains behind bars until end of year * Returned to SWCC afterward, in early July of 2031. * Served a term from July 2031-January 2033, released to Jordan. Getting Jordan back * 2032: Jordan abducted, half-cloned, by Phaletori looking to help rebuild Icy Finger. ** Clone rescued by Jordan, becomes Samantha "Dollschief" Sterlie. ** Jordan about 16, Tabby about 19 Marriage * 2033: Tiffany marries Warren Steel, who adopts Jordan. * 2036: Jordan and Tabitha get married. ** Tabitha legally adopts step-daughter Samantha. * Would eventually have a son with Jordan. ''Ciem Tomorrow'' Main article: Ciem Tomorrow Personality * Starts out very humble and timid. * Gains desire to learn. * Frightened, both times abducted. * Frightened, yet determined, during Vindication * Angry by events in Swappernetters season 1. * Torn by guilt over role in Erica going over the edge evil. * Complacent by end of season 2 * Leadership quality during invasion of Arkansas. ** Teams up with others from Trio, plus Candi, plus Jonathan, to disable MPF generators. ** Nurturing after pardoned and set free. ** Settles down quickly after marriage. Family tree Development * Gray * Hea * Dae * Kyle * Eqquibus * Chillingworth's Revenge * Inferno * Shaken Dust * Sodality * Swappernetters Inspiration * SatAM Sonic * Pearl Prynne * Faith Connors (Mirror's Edge) * Casey Newtwon (Tomorrowland) Appearance * Sims 3 * Sims 4 * MakeHuman * Ja Young Kim, Michelle Dae, Ulzzang Packs 40 Gallery |-|Augmentation civilian= |-|Vindication civilian= |-|Prisoner= Left: SCALLOP Juvenile Containment Center uniform. Right: Mansfield Juvenile Treatment Center uniform. |-|Twirlflame Trio= |-|Other= See also External links * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/48950532 The Gray Champion: Modern Legends gallery] at DeviantArt * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/48943144 Sodality 2D concept art collection] at DeviantArt ** Red-Cyan 3D concept art collection ** Green-Magenta 3D concept art collection * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/48977975 Battle for Metheel art gallery] at DeviantArt Category: The Gray Champion: Chillingworth's Revenge characters Category: Sodality series characters Category: Incarcerated heroes Category: Twirlflame Trio Category: Team F-Pod Category: Marlquaanites Category: Team Caged Dove